


A merry Reylo Christmas

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is a soft boi, Best Friends, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Presents, Reylo Christmas, Roommates, Sex Toys, Slight Smut, Ugly Sweaters, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: Rey and Ben are roommates and celebrate the most wonderful time of the year together. For Rey it's the first real Christmas with friends and family and she wants to make up for all the things she missed as a child. Ben tries to help as best as possible, giving her a Christmas experience she deserves.





	1. Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas Advent Calendar! I'll (hopefully) update every day and you'll get to read a little story to Christmas prompts I made up. Still this is one continuous story and I'd recommend starting at the beginning.

“Do I even want to know what that is in your hair?”

Rey stopped stirring the dough and brought her hand up to find whatever Ben was referring to. When she didn’t find it though she let out an irritated huff.

“I told you I’m better at eating food than preparing it. These cookies will probably taste horrible!”

She let go of the bowl with cookie dough and turned to him, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her upper body, including her left cheek were covered with flour and Ben had a hard time imagining how that had even gotten there. The kitchen didn’t look any better. There were splatters of milk, eggshells, flour and chocolate chips lying around.

“The Rey from three hours ago sounded way more enthusiastic about the whole baking Christmas cookies idea,” he teased. “In fact I remember her saying something about supplying all of her friends with so many cookies they wouldn’t have to make any themselves.”

Rey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“That might have been a bit rashly claimed of her,” she admitted and bit her lip. “But if a certain person would help her finish these cookies she might get a feeling of success and carry on with her promise.”

The hopefulness in her voice was not lost to him, but he decided to keep messing with her.

“Let me think about it shortly… No. You made that mess; you are going to finish it. And you promised to clean the kitchen afterwards.”

He let his hand trail the worktop.

“You might want to call a professional. It looks as though there was a flour explosion in here.”

He eyed the cupboards and clicked his tongue nonchalantly. Then he sighed and turned around to exit.

“You are the worst roommate ever!” Rey exclaimed, her hand stemmed into her hips.

Ben chuckled and slowly turned around.

“Fine, I will help you. But only on one condition.”

Rey raised an eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue.

“You will come to my parents with me on Christmas Eve…”

“Sure that’s not a-“

“-and you’ll wear a dress.”

“You’ve got to be kidding. I don’t even own a dress!”

He shrugged.

“Guess you’ll have to buy one then.”

Rey sighed and rubbed her face.

“You are positively evil, you know that?”

“That’s what you love about me.”

She made a choking noise, but then broke out into a grin.

“You wish. Now let’s finish these cookies.”

She turned around and grabbed the bowl again, while Ben approached, a longing expression on his face.

_Indeed. He wished._


	2. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are roommates and celebrate the most wonderful time of the year together. For Rey it's the first real Christmas with friends and family and she wants to make up for all the things she missed as a child. Ben tries to help as best as possible, giving her a Christmas experience she deserves.

He had bought it on a whim, thinking the colour would suit her and she would like the thick material, which was perfect for the cold weather. Now the scarf was still in its’ shopping bag, tugged away in his wardrobe. He had planned on giving it to her straight away, but somehow it had felt to intimate and he had suddenly felt as if he was revealing his feelings for her on a silver platter. So he had chickened out.

When Rey returned from university she was in a fool mood. Ben could feel the anger radiating from her. Shrugging off her jacket and boots she didn’t even greet him, but simply grabbed her backpack and disappeared into her room.

At first unsure what to do he eyed her door for a minute or so, until he decided that a warm tea would probably be the best approach. When he knocked on her door a few minutes later, cup in hand, there was no response, but he decided to open the door anyway.

Rey lay on her bed, headphones plugged in and apparently listening to music, since she didn’t answer his knock. When he slowly opened the door further she sat up and put the headphones away, an annoyed expression on her face.

“I thought you might like some tea?” he asked and only entered the room when she nodded.

He handed her the cup and sat down next to her.

“Want to talk about it?”

She huffed and stared into the cup.

“I had a shitty day,” she started. “Our Professor decided to let us write a short essay that we had to finish till the end of the lesson and I didn’t even make it halfway through what I actually wanted to write. I will probably fail this one.”

She placed the cup on her nightstand, deciding it was too hot to drink yet.

“That’s not even the worst thing, though. I lost my scarf today. I think it must have fallen down at some point when I was at university. When I noticed I looked for it everywhere I had been, but I couldn’t find it.”

He knew which scarf she was talking about. She only had one, which had been the main argument for him to buy her a new one. Leia had at some point brought some old clothes of his and he had immediately told her to give it to charity. Rey however had rummaged through it and found an old black scarf, which was completely worn out, it even had a tiny hole at one end. Still she had kept it and worn it ever since.

“Tomorrow I’ll help you looking for it some more, okay? Maybe it is in the lost property office? Who knows?”

Seeming pleased that he was helping her she smiled at him. “I’d really appreciate that.”

Deciding it was now or never he stood up quickly and went to his room, retrieving the scarf he had picked out for her.

“I actually had been thinking about giving you this later, but since you need one now…” he trailed of when he entered her room again.

Rey looked at him with surprise in her eyes when he handed her the shopping bag. Reaching into it she pulled out the soft blue scarf and admired it for a few seconds.

“Why… that’s… thank you, Ben.”

She snuggled into the soft material and immediately put it around her neck.

“It’s much warmer, than your old one. How does it look?” Eager to see she stood up and went to her mirror.

“It suits you,” her roommate simply answered and Rey grinned at him when she went to give him a small hug.

“Ben?”

“Hm?”

“I still want the old one back.”

He sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes, they get the old scarf back.


	3. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are roommates and celebrate the most wonderful time of the year together. For Rey it's the first real Christmas with friends and family and she wants to make up for all the things she missed as a child. Ben tries to help as best as possible, giving her a Christmas experience she deserves.

“What the…”

The door he was trying to open bumped into something. Carefully he stuck his head into the flat and looked around. The whole hallway was plastered with boxes in different sizes. Some opened, some unopened.

In the background he heard Christmas carols playing and after a few seconds Rey came out of the living room, golden tinsel wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

“Uhm…” Ben looked at her in confusion and tried to open the door some more. Startled from the sudden movement Rey turned to him and immediately removed the boxes in front of the door.

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away,” she blushed and slipped a streak of loose hair behind her ear.

“I can see that,” Ben said when he finally entered their flat and shrugged off his coat.

“What on earth is all of this and where does it come from?”

Rey smiled.

“Funny that you ask. Your mom called.”

“Say no more.” His voice was gravely.

Rey giggled.

“She wanted to ask if we needed any Christmas decorations, because she wanted to buy new ones this year, but didn’t want to throw the old ones away.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” he murmured under his breath.

“Since we don’t have any Christmas decorations I thought that was really nice of her. She even sent your dad to get all this stuff here.”

She motioned to the boxes and there was such an exited expression on her face that Ben couldn’t help, but be happy for her.

He knew about her childhood, how tough it had been. This was her first real Christmas and he would be damned if he ruined it with his fool mood.

Sighing he stepped forward and peaked into the living room, where another twenty boxes were standing around.

“Okay, soo… how can I help?”

The bright smile on her face was contagious.


	4. Sweater

“No way.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked at the ugly piece lying on his bed. It was green and gold and had Christmas lights on it.

Rey was standing in his doorway wearing her reindeer sweater with a pride that seemed unhealthy to him. Her hair was made in her adorable tree buns style and she had even put on some make up for Poe’s Christmas Party.

“It’s an ugly sweater party. If you go there wearing your usual black attire Poe will have a fit and you’ll spend the evening outside freezing to death,” she argued and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m afraid there will be pictures.” He sounded absent, trailing his fingers over the material of the offending clothing.

Rey grinned. “Oh, I’ll make sure there will be.”

He gave her his usual annoyed stare and scratched his neck.

“Maybe you should go without me. Tell them… I didn’t want to come.”

He turned around and went to sit at his desk. Rey groaned and made her way to him.

“Ben, please. I don’t want to go alone.” She sounded sincere and looked at him with big eyes. He sighed and made this thing with his chin that told her he was contemplating her request.

“If you accompany me tonight I’ll owe you a favour,” she promised.

He sat up straighter.

“What kind of favour?”

She blinked a few times.

“Whatever you want. I could clean your room, do the dishes, help you with your next assignment, whatever.”

She shrugged.

He nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

Quickly standing up he made his way to his bed. Pulling the shirt he was wearing over his torso, his upper body was left bare for a few seconds before he shrugged on the ugly thing Rey had picked out for him.

When he turned to her, he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks, but decided not to read too much into it.

_Wishful thinking._

“Better?”

Rey nodded, feeling pleased.

“Perfect.”

She quickly left the room, rather biting her tongue than telling him, that he looked absolutely delicious in this ugly sweater. That actually hadn’t been her plan, but the colour just suited him and who was she to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely reviews, this is basically fluff, but I'm promising you smut as well. Have a wonderful Christmas time. ;)


	5. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things beforehand: Rose, Finn and Poe are roommates.

They arrived at the party on time and were greeted by Rose, who opened the door for them. Poe was busy serving drinks for Hux and Phasma, while Finn was in the kitchen preparing food.

Rey chose a seat next to Rose and they immediately started chatting about their plans for the holidays, while Ben joined Phasma and Hux and their discussion about politics. The ambience was wonderful. In the background there was tasteful Christmas music playing and Rose had exaggerated herself with the decoration. Soft pinks and blues mixed with white accents, decorating the beautiful Christmas tree and the centrepiece on the table. There were candles lit and Christmas lights hung on the walls to give the room a nice and comfortable lighting.

Dinner was served twenty minutes later and everyone dug in happily, as always pleased with Finn’s cooking skills. They drank and chatted afterwards, while Rose and Rey cleared the table and then Poe left the room and came back with a mysterious box that he place on the table.

“So, I thought we could make this evening even more fun, if we play a round of never have I ever.” There was a round of groans. “But since you have to drive home, we won’t be drinking. Instead you will find condoms in this box. For every time you have done something you take a condom. We play ten rounds. Everyone can choose a treat at the end of the evening, but the one who has the least condoms picks first.”

The others agreed to try Poe’s version of the game and they started of rather innocently. Finn was first, followed by Rey and Rose.

“Never have I ever smoked.”

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

“Never have I ever had a one night stand.” Rey was pleased to notice that Ben didn’t take one at this.

Phasma eyed the round with a grin, before announcing her never have I ever.

“Never have I ever thought about having sex with my roommate.”

Everyone at the table blushed and one after the other took a condom out of the box. Rey, who sat opposite from Ben didn’t dare look him into the eyes, she noticed however how he took the condom out of the box and felt relief of some sort. At least she wasn’t a total creep, if he had thought about it too.

That Rose had taken one made sense. Rey knew about her crush on Finn. She unfortunately also knew that Finn was crushing on Poe. The only question was, whom was Poe thinking about having sex with?

The evening continued and after ten rounds Rey knew things about her friends she hadn’t even wanted to know in the first place. Funny enough her and Ben’s heap of condoms were the smallest and when they counted they realized that Rey had one less than him.

Poe went and brought in a new box, handing it to Rey.

“You are the most innocent one, you need this the most,” he said and when she took a look inside she realized why he had said that. There were sex toys, different ones, all packaged and with a little bow around them.

Stunned Rey looked at Poe.

“What did I expect?” she said and showed the others the content. A few laughers were heard and then Rey rummaged through it, eyeing everything carefully. In the end she picked a pink vibrator with different speed settings and a silk touch surface. Red-faced she handed the box to Ben, who raised an eyebrow as he eyed the contents.

“I’m not sure I want anything from this,” he stated and looked at Poe, who shrugged. “I’m not forcing you to take stuff.”

Rey, who had previously been unsure about her choice, decided it was time to be bold.

“If you don’t want anything, can you get me the small red package?”

Ben looked at her for a second, before nodding and started rummaging through the box to grab the package. His eyes widened slightly when he found it, but he quickly grabbed it and tugged it away so the others wouldn’t see it.

“Hey, Solo. Sharing is caring,” Phasma exclaimed, but Ben simply turned to her and shrugged. Then he gave the box to Hux who was next in line.

Every time someone picked something they showed it to the rest of the group. The only exception being Rose, who only showed Rey the whip and blindfold set later on.

Since Rey and Ben would be hosting a Christmas movie binge watch marathon later in December the group had decided to do a Secret Santa Gift Exchange. Ben wrote the names on the small white papers, because he obviously was the most skilled, when it came to hand lettering. Rose offered a bowl in which the names were mixed and everyone had to pick one.

“Did someone pick themselves?” Poe asked and everyone shook their head.

Ben had picked Poe. Though he would have been happier to shower Rey with gifts, he figured it could have been worse.

Half an hour later Rose suddenly stopped him in front of the bathroom. Wordlessly she held up her piece of paper. It said _Rey_.

“Want to change?” she asked quietly and he simply nodded and showed her his. He knew that Rose and Rey were close and wondered why exactly Rose had done this, but he figured maybe she just wanted to get a gift for someone else. Or she knew of his crush on his roommate. The thought let him panic slightly, because if Rose knew, did that mean Rey knew too?

Even worse did she know and not approach him about it, because she wasn’t interested?

He considered it for a moment, feeling slightly insecure, but decided to let it go for the time being.

When they arrived at home after the party, Rey eyed him nervously and it took him some time to realize that she was waiting for something. He had completely forgotten about it, but when he realized it, he reached into his jacket and handed her the small red box.

“I’m just curious,” Rey said a blush on her cheeks.

“I’m not judging,” he answered truthfully. He would pay money to see her use it, the thought exciting him tremendously.

Eyes still downcast she disappeared with both her boxes into her room.

Ben couldn’t help but wonder if she would be using them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are probably all wondering what Rey got and I can assure you, it will come up again. So stay tuned.


	6. Lights

“I need your help,” she said as she came into his room, a hammer clutched in her hand.

He frowned, but stood up and followed her into her room.

She had decorated here as well. Some cut out snowflakes graced the walls and a plastic Christmas tree was standing on her desk.

On her bed were fairy lights laid out. 

“I want to hang these so that they are framing the window, but I can’t reach up there. Can you do it for me, please?”

Nodding he took the hammer and a nail from her and started his work. A few minutes later the fairy lights framed the window, but Rey didn’t look happy.

“I feel like that’s not enough.” Rummaging through one of Leia’s boxes she fished out another chain and held it up.

“Okay. I want another one there and the next one here.”

Following her orders Ben arranged everything as she wished and came out of her room half an hour later.

“With all these lights you don’t even have to turn on your actual lighting anymore,” he teased and Rey smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

“You are just jealous, because your room doesn’t have any Christmas decorations.”

He shrugged.

“Feel free to change that, if you want to.”

Her eyes flashed with excitement.

Needless to say, the next day Ben’s room looked as though someone had shot a Christmas canon in there.


	7. Christmas Market

The look in her eyes was worth the two-hour drive they had just done. He had made the whole trip a surprise and she had been anxiously trying to guess where they were heading. Now there was childlike fascination in her eyes as she smiled at him in her bright and happy way.

This Christmas Market was one of the largest in the area and also one of the prettiest, if you believed the reviews on the Internet. Ben himself could see why everyone was so fascinated by it. The small booths were all designed in frosty colours, white bark mulch was laid out to resemble a snowy track and there was glitter and lights everywhere. It was kitschy, but somehow very charming.

Rey absolutely loved it. Though it wasn’t snowing yet, it was cold enough to see one’s breath and Ben watched Rey with her blue scarf and pink woollen hat. Her skin was red from the cold, but that only made her look more adorable.

They stopped at nearly every booth and Rey took in all the different goods that were available. At some point she was so exited they were selling the prettiest gingerbread houses she had ever seen, that she grabbed Ben’s hand to pull him to the booth. She didn’t let go of it afterwards and he didn’t make an attempt to pull it out of her grasp.

When they went over it for the second time Rey was finally able to calm down a bit and Ben was allowed to get something warm to eat and drink for them, since the cold was starting to seep into their clothes.

A while later they sat in Ben’s car again, a pleased smile on Rey’s face and her arms full of bags. She had bought a few decorative items, her favourite ones being two Christmas angels. A white one and a dark one, which she somehow fell in love with immediately. Also there was a gift for Leia and Han, since they had been so nice to invite her for their Christmas dinner. Ben had apparently not told them she was coming along with him anyways.

When they were on their drive back Rey turned to look at her roommate and smiled at him.

“Thank you so much. Really, I can’t even begin to describe how wonderful this trip was.” She had to stop speaking because her throat was starting to close and she hastily blinked tears away, which kept filling her eyes. Ben, who spared a short glance at her noticed immediately and stopped the car at the next chance he got. Undoing his seatbelt he reached out and wiped her tears away.

“Hey, it’s okay. I know, okay? I know.” He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his chest as best as possible, since she was still wearing her seatbelt.

Nodding she breathed in his unique scent and tried to calm herself.

“I’m just so happy,” she pressed out and a few fresh tears escaped.

He hummed and stroked her back soothingly.

“I know, sweetheart.”

Silently cursing himself for letting this term of endearment slip, he titled his head slightly to see if she was still crying.

Blinking up at him she sniffed once and then slowly extracted herself from him.

“Sorry for this.” Her voice was soft as she got a handkerchief out of her bag.

“There is no need to apologize.” He patted her head affectionately and looked at her. “You’re not alone.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train has arrived. No worries though. It’ll stay happy.


	8. Snow

He heard the door opening and decided to feign sleep.

That didn’t stop his roommate from coming towards his bed and trying to wake him up however. Since his back was turned towards her, he only felt the bed dip, but suddenly there were hands on him, shaking him slightly.

“Beeeen, wake up.”

He turned towards her grumbling something under his breath.

Rey still had her pyjamas on, a pair of shorts and a wide t-shirt of his that she had stolen from the laundry.

He blinked at her, still tired and grabbed his phone from his nightstand to check the time.

“It’s seven am on a Sunday and you woke me up?” Groaning he put his phone down again. She giggled at his dramatic response.

“You better have a good explanation for that you little monster!” He warned and then he was on her. Burying her under his larger body he tickled her every chance he got. Squealing underneath him, she begged him to stop and after a while he complied, enjoyed the way they were tangled and their bodies pressed together.

He grinned sheepishly at her and she smiled at him, her whole face just as red as his.

“So, I’m still waiting for your excuse,” he said and slowly raised one hand, preparing for it to tickle her again.

“It’s snowing,” she said and bit her lip. “The snow is very high, but it’s still snowing and it’s just the perfect weather for a day outside.”

She looked at him expectantly.

“Hm, I’m still tired.”

To underline his statement he yawned.

“Oh, come on Ben! Don’t you wanna built a snowman?”

“Not really?”

She groaned.

“Okay, what about a deal? We sleep for… let’s say another hour and then we will go outside, built a snowman and enjoy the snow as much as possible and when we are done we make some hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie?”

Ben eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

“Which Christmas movie?”

Rey pondered on that question.

“Your choice.”

Ben nodded slowly.

“Deal.”


	9. Hot chocolate

The snowman they built looked weird to say the least. They had made a really gigantic one and put stones into it for the face and buttons.

Soon enough their fingers were frozen through their gloves and they decided to head inside again.

Ben immediately got to work and prepared the hot water for the hot chocolate. Rey hung their wet clothes into the bathroom to dry and pulled on a warmer pair of socks.

Ten minutes later they were both standing in the kitchen. Rey was dropping little marshmallows into her drink, while Ben used canned whipped cream as a topping. They clinked cups before drinking and both sighed as the warm drink filled their mouths.

“I love how you make this,” Rey said and Ben felt his heart leap a bit at her words.

In response he grinned and winked at her. “Old family recipe.”

“Hm, I suppose there is no way you would ever tell me, how it’s done?”

She looked at him innocently and took another sip.

“Well, I certainly would, but you know how my mom is with her recipes. I guess the only way you’ll ever get them is to marry me.”

He had meant it as a joke, but she started choking in her hot chocolate and he started to seriously worry about her. Calming down from her coughing fit she looked at him.

“Bad timing to be joking about something like that.”

He chewed on his lip. It had been stupid of him, but a part of him had actually hoped she’d response differently to the whole topic.

“Sorry about that. Do you still want to watch a movie?”

She nodded.

“Yeah, sure. What did you pick?”

He blushed a bit.

“Love actually?”

Rey looked at him in surprise.

“Aww, that’s so cute. Do you know it?”

Deciding to be truthful, he nodded.

“Yes, I’ve seen it a while ago.” _Like ten times._ Because it was his favourite and he identified with a few characters in it. Being secretly in love with your roommate did that to you. Watching romcoms late at night as some kind of self-punishment belonged to his routine.

“Okay, then. Let’s do it.” She went into the living room, mug in hand and Ben followed her, dwelling on his unrequited feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. I promised to be nicer and now it’s pain again. What can I say? I live for subtle drama.


	10. Christmas Tree

**Christmas tree**

“We need a tree,” Rey said to him two weeks before Christmas.

“It will look and smell so wonderful and the others will probably love it as well at our Christmas Binge Watching event.”

“I don’t see why we need one. We won’t be here for Christmas anyways.”

“You won’t, but I will.”

He looked at her confused.

“Eh, no. Are you planning something I don’t know about, because as far as I know we agreed to visit my parents?”

Rey frowned. “Yes, but they only invited me for Christmas Eve. I didn’t think they would want me to stay.”

“Well, they do. I do. You are not spending Christmas alone.” His tone was resolute and Rey felt herself nod.

“Can we still have a tree, though?”

He sighed. “Whatever makes you happy.”

It took them one hour to drive there, choose the tree, get the tree into the car, without violating safety issues and bring it back home. Needless to say, Ben was exhausted when the damn thing was finally standing in their living room.

Rey went to work immediately, decorating it with all kinds of stuff, that Leia had gifted her. It looked horribly overdone, but Rey loved it and Ben loved Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer and sinful, I promise ;)


	11. Socks

He was home three hours early today and in a mood that was nearly shockingly happy for his standards. It was officially his last day of university for the year and he planned to take Rey out today and eat dinner at a restaurant with her.

He knew she would be at home already and that only increased his happiness.

Entering their flat everything was silent. The door to Rey’s room was open, but she wasn’t there and he assumed she was in the bathroom. Quickly taking of shoes and coat he went to go into his room and stopped suddenly, when he heard a moan resonating from it.

Frozen he stood in front of his door, which was slightly ajar. Was Rey in his room? And was she moaning in pain or pleasure? Another moan echoed and he decided it was definitely the later. That still didn’t answer his question about why she was in his room though. Deciding that he was too curious to be polite, he peeked through the slightly opened door and was greeted by a sight, which made him suck in his breath.

Rey was lying on his bed, naked, except for her snowman socks, with one hand between her legs, pushing the pink vibrator she had gotten from the Christmas party into herself. The other hand held the shirt he had worn yesterday and her face was turned towards it, as though she was breathing its’ scent.

“Ben.” His name tore from her lips and for a short second he thought she might have discovered him. He backed away slightly, but another moan escaped her and he realized she didn’t know he was here.

Not knowing how to react he stood there for a few seconds, Rey’s moans increasing rapidly.

Feeling overwhelmed with the situation he did the only thing that seemed honourable to him. He turned, put on his coat and shoes and went straight out again, making sure to closed the front door as silently as possible.

Bracing himself against the wall of the building and breathing heavily he realized he should have taken care of himself before heading out. His erection strained painfully against his jeans and made it hard to walk.

But his mind was too busy processing the newly gained information to care about his own arousal. What was she thinking? Masturbating in his bed? Did she do this often? He thought about it and realized there had been times when she had stripped his bed of its’ covers, claiming he needed a change. But was that because she had soaked it? A groan tore from his lips as his cock twitched again. God, this situation was so deliciously sinful. He could go in there again and surprise her, but that was not how he wanted them to get together, if that was even on her mind. Maybe she just wanted him for sex. The thought was painful and he immediately wanted reassurance, but now wasn’t exactly the best time to talk to her. He would probably chicken out anyways.

After what he’d just seen he firmly believed that Rey was interested in him, maybe not as much as he was in her, but that was enough. He would man up and ask her out, hopefully. He wasn’t that sure yet. It really depended on the situation. Maybe.

He decided to wait half an hour to go in again. This time he was really loud when he entered the flat, even calling her name, so she would be aware of him.

To his surprise she looked like always, though she had apparently showered, a towel wrapped around her head. She wore a comfy outfit consisting of sweatpants, a pullover and of course the snowman socks she had worn when she had…

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he greeted her as always and she smiled at him sweetly.

“Finally the semester is over,” he said and hung is coat for the second time today. “Would you like to eat dinner at the restaurant tonight?”

Rey nodded. “Sure. You know I can’t say no to food.”

He entered his room and tried not to stare at his bed to intently. She had smoothened it, so it looked like it did when he had left this morning. Turning on his laptop he eyed the door and realized she was standing in the doorway.

“Everything okay?” he asked and his voice was slightly rasping.

Rey nodded and pursed her lips.

“Yes, I just thought I’d do the laundry and I feel like I should wash the duvet covers and bed sheets. I’d wash yours too, if you’d like.”

Ben had to hide his grin. The little minx was acting so innocently, if he hadn’t just walked in on her, he wouldn’t have suspected anything.

“Ah, you know what, it’s fine. I’ve actually changed them quite recently. So, just do your own if you want to.”

Rey seemed startled by his response. “Are you sure, I mean… you can never be clean enough right? I would really do it for you, it’s no problem-“

“No, thanks. If you don’t mind, I still have to read a few things for university.”

He dismissed her and actually went to close the door with her standing in the hallway, eyeing him with uncertainty written on her face. She was so adorable.

Just in case she would try to come in again he decided to lock the door and went to his bed immediately.

At first he was only looking at the covers, then however he touched them and found nothing. Maybe she had turned them around? Encouraged to find a trace from her, he lifted the covers and turned them around and when they settled, a satisfied grin appeared on his face. Sure enough there was a darker spot on the duvet. Feeling kinky he brought the fabric up to his nose and smelled it. It was all musky and heady and he felt arousal curse through him again. This was Rey’s scent on his covers.

Before he could change his mind, he unzipped his trousers and freed his cock.

He decided that he wouldn’t be ashamed of this. Rey had started the whole thing and it would probably be much better to be around her later if he released some pressure now.

Determined he grabbed himself and gave a few tentative pumps before bringing his covers closer and picturing her again, laying on his bed in all her naked glory.

His pace fastened as he imagined joining her instead of leaving like he had done.

Too far gone and lost in his fantasy he dropped the duvet and clutched his bedframe for support. A few seconds later warm ropes of cum landed on his covers, mixing with Rey’s juices.

Still catching his breath he eyed the covers. Maybe they really needed to be cleaned now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is actually grateful Ben puts his covers into the washer later.


	12. Gingerbread

He was slapping Rey’s hand away for the fourth time already, but she was persistent and actually managed to steal one this time.

“The icing has to dry!” Ben exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

“Looks dry to me,” Rey answered and bit into one of the gingerbread men they had just finished making. Currently Ben was cleaning the kitchen, while Rey watched the last load of gingerbread men baking in the oven.

Sighing he rolled his eyes at her impatience.

The moan however, that followed her bite into the sweet baked good, left him feeling rather flushed. Now that he knew how she moaned in bed, it was impossible for him to forget it.

Rey was oblivious to the reaction she had on him.

“Gosh these are so good. When do we plan on marrying so I can finally have these recipes?” she said sweetly, grinning at him.

Ben swallowed harshly.

Was she trying to kill him?

“I’m not marrying you just so you can have my grandmothers recipes,” he deadpanned.

Rey smiled, while licking of some of the gingerbread men’s icing and Ben had to stifle a groan.

“I never said that was the only reason.”

She was playing him, he knew. Still it was nice to get that kind of attention from her.

“Really now? What else could you possibly want?”

She examined his whole body before looking at him again.

“Well you know what they say about men with large feet.”

She was out of the room before his brain could even think about a good response to that.


	13. Frozen

“Let’s watch Frozen next!” Finn exclaimed and took a swig from his drink.

Phasma groaned.

“Why did you invite me again?”

Rose clapped her hands. “That’s a wonderful idea! Rey?”

“Yup,” her friend replied and sat down next to Ben again, their sides touching.

In the last few days Rey had gotten bolder somehow or maybe Ben was just now beginning to notice that she was constantly touching him. Beforehand he had shrugged of every notion that implied she might like him in a romantic way. Now that he had seen her spread out on his bed though, it was all he could think about. He wanted to confront her about it, but the moment never seemed to fit and he didn’t want to ruin his chances.

“It’s a really good movie,” he chimed in and Rey turned to look at him.

“Yes, right?” Ben could only stare at her eyes and nod.

Hux was the one who held the remote and he turned on the movie, since everyone except for Phasma wanted to see it. Poe, who was just coming back from the bathroom sat down next to Finn and laid his arm over his shoulder, just like Finn had his arm laid over Rose shoulder. They seemed content, but Rose had yet to talk to Rey about it, because everyone could see there was something going on between the three of them and naturally they were nosy.

Some time during the movie Rey laid her head against Ben’s chest and he tried to cope with this new intimacy. Making sure no one was watching him he breathed in some of her scent and felt himself relax. It was good having her in his arms.

At the end of the movie everyone said their’ Awwws and Ohhhs and Ben even saw Finn shed a tear.

Rey had fallen asleep on his chest. He had to shake her slightly to wake her up.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you missed the end.”

“Damn it!” Rey mumbled in her sleepy voice. “I love the scene where Anna and Kristoff kiss. It’s so cute.”

Ben shrugged. “Guess we’ll have to watch it again. But now it’s time for the best part.”

Rey sat up straighter.

“Food?”

Rose laughed and Ben scoffed. “No, Secret Santa!”

“What about food?”

The others were clearly amused at their display. Phasma shook her head and whispered something into Hux ear and Poe had a grin on his face.

“Later, okay? You had cookies before the movie.”

Rey sighed and stood up.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey behaving like a four year old.


	14. Secret Santa

Ben was nervous. They had put all the presents in the middle of the couch table and one by one took the one meant for them and opened it.

He got a book, which he had wanted to read for a long time. Phasma got Cards against humanity, Hux got a new scarf, Rose got a pair of ear studs, Poe got a Lego spaceship and Finn a book with exotic recipes. Now it was Rey’s turn to open her present and Ben was having second thoughts. This gift was very personal and pretty obvious as well. You didn’t gift a woman jewellery if you didn’t like her.

Rey opened the little box carefully and let out a gasp at what lay inside. It was his grandma Padme’s necklace, a beautiful one with an opal at the end. He had hoped Rey would like it, even though she wasn’t the most girly girl he knew.

“Wow,” Rey said lifting the necklace and examining it. “This is so pretty, but way over budget!” She looked around with a frown, ready to be mad at whoever bought it for her, but none of her friends outed themselves as her Secret Santa.

Sighing she slipped it on and went to look at herself in the mirror.

“I like it a lot. Thank you, whoever was that nuts.”

A smile appeared on Ben’s lips. He would tell her later that it was an heirloom and he had not paid a single cent for it. For the rest of the evening though he kept catching weird looks from everyone and Phasma even went as far to make an obscene gesture and mouth ‘Do it already’ to him.

He would, in time.


	15. Christmas Shopping

“I’m not trying this on,” she said, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ben sighed and took the dress from the rack.

“You are. Remember we are only leaving if you find a dress to wear to my parents Christmas Eve dinner.”

Rey looked at him, annoyance written over her face.

“Fine, but let’s get to the trying on part. You already carry five of these things, there is no need for more.”

At least agreeing on this Ben followed her to the dressing room. He handed her the dresses and waited in front of the cabin. A minute later Rey opened the screen and shook her head. The black dress she wore did absolutely nothing for her body. Even Ben who usually thought she looked good in everything frowned at that.

“It’s boring,” he said and she nodded once before closing the screen again.

The next two dresses looked fine, but not special. Rey made a face both times she showed him what she wore.

When she opened the screen for the fourth time his eyebrows rose in surprise.

She looked stunning. The simple white dress with a tiny bit of lace fit perfectly and accentuated her skin tone.

“You should take this one,” he said automatically while looking at her and she smiled at him.

  
“I like it too, but don’t you think it’s too formal?”

Ben shrugged.

“If you don’t want to wear it for Christmas, you can keep it for our wedding.”

Rey tried to bite back the grin, he saw it, but before he could say anything else she turned and closed the screen again.

Smiling to himself, Ben looked around. It was pretty empty, which was surprising considering the month and time. Eyeing the bench in the middle of the dressing room he sat down and realized he was able to look into Rey’s cabin. More precisely he had a really good view of her ass, as she shrugged the dress over her head. Before he could avert his eyes however and give her some privacy, he noticed another thing he would fantasize about later on. Dimples. She had dimples above her ass. Groaning he let his head fall into his hands and rubbed his face.

The last dress was a black one with a much better cut then the one she had tried on before. Ben liked it too and Rey decided to buy it together with the white one.

On the way to the cash register she winked at him and said jokingly, “So I have something for the wedding.”

He was close to having a stroke.


	16. Snowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will probably hate me for this one and the one to follow.

Rose smiled as she held up the knickers with a snowman print.

“Aren’t these ridiculously cute?”

Rey wrinkled her nose a little, but nodded. They were kitschy and funny. She would get a pair of those to celebrate the Christmas season, even if she was the only one to see them.

Hopping from store to store the two girls chatted and Rose finally filled Rey in on her love life. She was indeed in a polyamorous relationship with Poe and Finn and it worked wonderfully so far. Rose gushed over how lovely the boys were and how this was the best relationship she had ever had. Rey was happy for her friend even though her own love life wasn’t anywhere close to being perfect. Ben and her were flirting at times, at least that’s how she saw it, but he never actually committed to anything and sometimes she wondered how many more hints he needed and if she should be bolder with her behaviour.

Rose listened to her worries while they had lunch and agreed with her that it might be time for a more direct approach. Nervous, but also excited Rey made her way home, carrying her purchases along with the Christmas presents she had gotten for Ben. Operation ‘Seducing Ben Solo’ was on.

He was sitting in the living room with Hux and Phasma when Rey came home and they were in a serious conversation as it seemed.

“When are you finally going to ask her out?” Hux asked just as Rey came through the door to greet them all and the smile fell from her face.

“Ask whom out?”

She eyed Ben with an anxious glance and he shifted on his seat, worry on his face.

“A girl,” he answered monotone and Phasma raised an eyebrow at him.

“You know what? We have to go anyways, but it was nice seeing you,” the tall blonde said and stood up quickly dragging Hux along with her. They were out of the flat in under a minute, leaving an embarrassed Ben to himself.

Rey was still standing in the room eyeing him confused. There was this really bad feeling in the back of her head.

“I didn’t know you were interested in anyone.” She swallowed soundly as she tried to sound casual.

Ben shrugged. “Well, I am.”

Rey nodded slowly. “Okay, I guess…good luck then.”

She went to her room, taking her shopping bags with her and closed the door behind her. Silently she placed the bags at her desk and just stood, breathing in and out.

How stupid was she? Making plans on seducing her roommate, if all he wanted to do was ask another girl out. She had been blind, absolutely blind. But love did that to you.

Her throat tightened.

Who was it? Someone she knew? Kaydel, Jess, some girl from his classes?

Before she could even finish the thought, tears rolled over her cheeks and she wiped them away angrily. She wouldn’t cry over this. If Ben wanted someone else she would make sure not to interfere. He was the best person she knew, always protecting her, making sure she was all right and bringing joy into her life. He deserved happiness.

She would get over him in time.

Sniffing she went to her bed and fished out a worn shirt of his, breathing in his scent. At least she had this for the time being. Burying her face in it she lay down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	17. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
> *hides behind a bush*

Rey was distant a day later. Ben noticed how her enthusiasm wasn’t present whenever she spoke and she rarely looked at him, even seemed to be avoiding him. She would only come out of her room when he was in his and it irritated him. Had he done something to make her upset?

Thinking about it he couldn’t come up with a reason for her to act so cold towards him. Obviously their last conversation didn’t go that well, since he had chickened out again like the idiot he was, but he was still trying to find the perfect way to ask her out.

Two days later it was still weird between them, but Poe, Finn and Rose had invited them to go out and eat dinner at a rather fancy restaurant. Ben was looking forward to it. Maybe her friends knew what was wrong with Rey.

He dressed himself in dark jeans and a suit coat and fixed his hair before heading into the hallway to put on shoes.

Rey came out of her room wearing the white dress they had bought together. Her hair was put up in a chignon and she had put on make up, which made her skin glow in a fascinating way. Ben marvelled at her beauty and smiled at her as she went to grab her coat.

“I thought you were saving it for the wedding,” he teased and Rey stopped moving, her expression turning sad. Ben looked at her perplex as he saw her eyes fill with tears, threatening to spill over and ruin her make up.

“Don’t…don’t say things like that anymore, please.” She was trying to blink the tears away and breathed through her mouth slowly.

“What?” He closed in on her, a frown on his face, but she took a step back.

“Rey? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

He didn’t dare to move closer this time. Instead he watched as the first tears rolled over his friends face.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” she answered and took a handkerchief out of her back to pat her face with it.

“You are clearly not.” His voice was serious and firm and Rey turned around so he wouldn’t see her face while she was ruining her makeup.

“Please, just let it go. I don’t want to talk about it.” She sniffed. “Everything is fine. Don’t worry yourself.”

He was starting to feel angry. Why was she doing this?

“I’m your best friend. You can trust me. Why won’t you tell me what is bothering you? What has been bothering you for days in fact? And don’t act as though you don’t know what I’m talking about. Something is off.”

He crossed his hands in front of his chest and waited for an answer from her.

After a few heartbeats she turned around, looking angry and sad at the same time.

“You want to know what’s bothering me? You. You are bothering me. I don’t think I can do this much longer. After Christmas I will start looking for another flat.”

The pain was instant and he felt like crying himself.

“You want to move out? I… I didn’t know I was bothering you. I swear. If… if there is still a chance we can stay friends-“

“No.” Her answer was immediate. “I think… I think it’s best if we don’t see each other anymore.”

New tears spilled over her cheeks and she whipped them away quickly.

“I’m not hungry. Go without me.” Without waiting for his answer she fled into her room, where she broke down on the floor.


	18. Angel

Ben was standing frozen in the hallway. His eyes were filling with tears as well and he contemplated where he had gone wrong. He had thought Rey liked him. Hell she had masturbated in his bed and he had assumed… Now she didn’t even want to be friends with him. What had happened? Why wasn’t she explaining it to him? That’s all he wanted. An explanation.

Determined he stormed into her room.

“I want a reason.”

Rey looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and bloated from crying. She didn’t answer him though.

“I need a good explanation as to why we can’t be friends anymore and what exactly I did to make you want to move out.”

He was staring, waiting, his heart beating so rapidly he felt as though he had just run a mile.

Rey pressed her lips together. She had ruined their chance at friendship anyways, so she could as well be honest with him.

“I’m in love with you.”

Ben blinked at her, ignoring the flood of happiness since there seemed to be a problem still.

“That…that doesn’t explain anything! Why would you move out then?”

Rey sat up straighter and licked her lips.

“I… I can’t stand the thought of you dating someone else and I don’t want to be around when it happens.”

Her shoulders slacked in defeat. Ben was even more confused now.

“Why would I date someone else?”

“You said so yourself. The girl you wanted to ask out-“ she tried to explain.

“I was talking about you,” he suddenly exclaimed and a laugh of relief escaped him.

“Rey, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since you moved in. It was always about you. I was just too chicken to ask you out.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to be baffled.

“I…really?”

“Yes. God, yes. I swear it.”

A nervous laughter escaped her and she wiped her eyes one last time, before taking his out held hand and standing up again.

She looked horrible from crying now, but there was a smile on her face and he stroked her cheeks lovingly.

“Can I kiss you?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Do it already, you idiot.”

And then his lips were on hers and they groaned in union. This was what they had both been waiting for for nearly a year and now it was even better than any imagination could ever be. Tugging her closer Ben enjoyed the feeling of her body against his, while Rey’s hands drove into his hair and pulled his head towards her. This was heaven. This was bliss.

Breathing heavily they parted a minute later, still in each other’s embrace.

“I love you,” Ben repeated, glad he could finally say it out loud.

“I love you too.” Rey was looking at him with adoration in her eyes and for the first time he noticed that she had looked at him like that quite often in the past.

“I should have just stormed in when I caught you in my bed last week. That way we wouldn’t have had this discussion,” Ben said quietly and Rey’s eyes widened at his admission.

“I don’t know what you me- Oh,” she said as his face told her the truth. “Oh my God. I was always so careful. If I had known…” she kept on rambling and hid her face in his chest. 

“There is no reason to be embarrassed. It was honestly the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. And you were so adorable afterwards, when you tried to change the covers.”

Rey groaned. “I need a hole to swallow me.”

Ben grinned.

  
“You don’t. The bed smelled like you. I enjoyed that a lot.”

His gaze was full of innuendo and she blushed, but there was a shy grin on her face.

“Did you now? I feel like you owe me a show, now that you have seen me and I didn’t even get a glimpse-“

Her phone rang in her bag and she cursed under her breath as she freed herself from Ben’s grasp and went to answer it.

“Rose, hi… yes, I know… we are still at home. There was an incident-… Yes, yes of course. We’ll hurry.”

With a huff she let the phone slide into the bag again and looked at Ben.

  
“We might have unleashed the Kraken.”

“I’m so happy, I actually don’t care,” he said with a shrug and Rey grinned.

“I will freshen up real quick and then we can leave okay?”

She gave him another kiss when he nodded and they had to pull themselves together to not start making out again.

It took Rey only five minutes to clean her face and retouch her makeup and Ben was waiting for her at the front door, smiling brightly when she arrived.

“You are beautiful.”

“Hm, you are quite handsome yourself.”

Ben sighed and helped her with her coat.

“But you look like an angel. My personal Christmas angel.”

Rey smiled at him.

“That’s so cute of you, but we have to hurry or Rose will kill us.”

“Right, let’s not mess with her.”

Needless to say, all of Rose’s anger was forgotten when the two of them walked into the restaurant, Ben’s arm wrapped around Rey’s waist and the two staring at each other like the rest of the world didn’t exist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about torturing you way longer, but decided against it. ;)
> 
> On with the smut!


	19. Sparkle

During dinner they kept touching. Holding hands on the table, leaning close to each other, Rey even went as far as a kiss on his cheek after he complemented her choice of food.

Their friends were staring at them the whole time and finally after they ordered dessert Finn had the guts to ask.

  
“Are you two together now?”

Rose elbowed him into his ribs immediately, but Rey chuckled. With a glance to Ben, who nodded, she confirmed her friend’s suspicion.

“Finally,” Poe said theatrically and Rose gave her a thumbs up.

“I’m so happy for you both. I mean you have been pining after the other from the very beginning right?” she asked and took a sip of her wine.

“Yeah,” Ben answered and scratched his neck.

“Phasma owes me money,” Rose said and rubbed her hands together.

Rey looked at her questioningly.

“She bet, that you wouldn’t get together till next year.”

“Good for you,” Ben said just as their dessert arrived.

Rose grinned nodding.

When dinner was over they headed home again and once inside it was like a dam had been broken. They were kissing, touching and soon Ben was shirtless and they were lying on his bed bodies melting together.

Rey was beneath him and sighing contently as he slid his hands over her still dressed body.

“Are you sure?” Ben asked in a low voice and tugged at her pretty white dress. Nodding Rey sat up and carefully pulled it over her head, placing it on the sideboard next to his bed. When she turned to him again he was staring at her underwear clad body.

Suddenly feeling shy she tried to grab the blanket and tuck it over her, but he stopped her by gently lifting her chin and kissing her again.

“You are so beautiful.” His voice was but a rasp and Rey’s heart flipped again in her chest. Carefully he kept kissing her and let his hands roam her body, making her tingle wherever he touched her. Heat coiled in her core and she realized how much better his kisses were compared to what she had imagined.

Wherever he touched her she burned and felt like she couldn’t get enough. Her underwear was soaked, she was sure of it.

It scared her a bit how much better this experience with him was, than any of the others she had had before. They were merely making out and she was ready to come.

“You want that off?” he asked suddenly, his fingers trailing her bra and Rey could only nod and groan in response. There was no way for her to deny him.

Apparently relieved with her answer Ben slid his hands to her back and opened her bra, letting it drop to the ground. His hands cupped her breasts and he held them lovingly, thumbs brushing over her already hard nipples.

Rey let out a moan. “Ben, please.”

She had her eyes closed, which was why his mouth on her breast shocked her at first, but when he began sucking she sighed.

“Lower,” she exclaimed and he complied, kissing her stomach and trailing downwards. 

“Are these snowmen on your panties?” His voice startled her and she sat up slightly, eyeing him with a lust filled gaze.

“I’m lying here topless and that’s what you notice?”

Ben shrugged. “They are in the way.”

Rey smiled. “So? Get rid of them.”

She lifted her hips so he could slide them of and as soon as they were gone his mouth was on her and she nearly screamed. It was too much, too sensitive.

“As much as I like this, I can’t wait,” she gasped and motioned for him to come up again. Ben complied and quickly shrugged of his trousers rather unceremoniously, before joining her again.

He kissed her, as he slowly inserted a finger into her and Rey groaned into his mouth. Soon he found his pace and added another one. With steady trusting motions he had her coming within seconds and she clenched around his finger, shuddering in delight.

Smiling at each other Rey’s breathing slowed again and she sat up to give him another kiss.

“I want the real thing now,” she murmured and eyed his hard on, which was leaking already. Ben pulled back slightly.

“Yeah, about that. I actually don’t have condoms…”

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you telling me you used all the condoms Poe gave us already?”

Ben looked at her stunned. “No. Of course not. I totally forgot about them.”

Quickly he scrambled towards his wardrobe and after a few seconds pulled out what he was looking for.

“Remind me to send him a thank you card,” Ben said while opening the package and putting it on.

“I will sign it as well.” Rey grinned and jumped at him greedily when he returned to her. With his hands on her again the heat spiked up and they were grinding and groaning, pulling at each other as if drowning.

When Ben finally entered her they both let out a long moan and chuckled slightly at their mirrored response.

“I love you so much,” Ben said as he drove into her, clutching her against him and rubbing her clitoris with one hand. Rey could only hum in return to far gone already. With a load moan she came again and Ben followed immediately, letting out a barely audible curse while doing so.

Catching their breaths he caressed her neck and sighed.

“Sorry. I promise next time I’ll last longer.”

Rey shook her head. “It was perfect. You are perfect.“

Content they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	20. Mistletoe

Ben groaned as he came, clutching Rey’s hips and kissing her neck. They were standing in the bathroom, both of them freshly showered and panting. Rey, who had been holding onto the doorframe, slowly let go of it and turned around to kiss Ben, a sheepish grin on her face.

Her boyfriend returned the gesture and stroked her cheek lovingly, before excusing himself to get rid of the condom. They had some in every room now, just in case.

Rey sighed happily. During the last three days they had basically fucked each other’s brains out and rarely left the house. Today however, it was time to wrap presents and start packing for the holidays. Rose was coming over to visit Rey and help her choose which outfits to pack.

“Sometimes I wake up and fear that I’ve dreamed it all,” Ben said as he entered the kitchen, clothed and with dry hair. Rey rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

Ben grinned. “Don’t tell anyone.”

He grabbed a leftover gingerbread man and bit into it while Rey shook her head.

“I can’t promise anything.”

The doorbell rang and she quickly shuffled out of the room to let her friend in.

Rose greeted them with a smile and a little something in her hand.

“Look what I found!” she exclaimed and held up the mistletoe with a proud expression on her face.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her.

“I think you missed the last memo. We are officially dating now. I don’t need that as an excuse anymore.”

He pulled Rey to him and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Rose huffed.

“I know, I know. I just thought it was cute and you can’t really kiss enough in this phase, right? So, you are welcome. Hang this somewhere pretty.”

She handed the plant to Ben, who looked a little confused and headed to Rey’s room immediately.

“Is she alright?” Ben asked and Rey shrugged.

“Maybe, just enthusiastic? I’m going to find out and tell you later,” she said and pulled him down for a kiss.

Ben only nodded in agreement, before Rey went after Rose.

They were listening to Christmas songs while Rey was trying on the black dress she had bought with Ben. She had to find matching shoes, she was comfortable in.

Rose was complimenting her on everything, seeming to be in such a good mood, that Rey was suspicious herself.

“Is everything okay with you?” she asked after Rose had agreed to some totally worn out sneakers.

“What? Yes, I feel awesome.”

“Did something good happen? What are you not telling me?”

Rose grinned. “We are making it official on Christmas. My parents are gonna know about the three of us. I’m so excited and afraid at the same time.”

“Wow, I’m already afraid to tell Ben’s parents about our relationship and they know me.”

Rose bit her lip and slumped back unto Rey’s bed.

“It’s horrible, right? Be honest. I’ve mixed feelings and it’s just exhausting. I want it to be over.”

Rey sat down next to her.

“Maybe you should tell Paige. She could be your backup, just in case,” Rey suggested and looked at the shoes she was currently wearing. She would wear these on Christmas.

“Yes! That’s a good idea. Thanks. I will call her as soon as we are done with your makeover.”

She jumped up and clapped her hands, making Rey raise her eyebrows.

“This is a makeover?”

“Sure, we just haven’t started yet,” Rose answered and went to work.


	21. Christmas Songs

“Your hair…”

“Do you like it?” Rey ask turning her head around to make her hair swing around her face.

“Yes, I mean… I also liked your longer hair, but this looks different… but cool. It suits you.”

She frowned at him. “That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

Ben sighed. “I guess, I will just miss your three-bun hairstyle,” he said scratching his neck.

“Oh, don’t worry. I can still do it.” She quickly went to work ato show him, but he stopped her.

“It’s alright, I like it, I just need some time getting used to it. Besides… I love you no matter how you look.” He pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

There was a tint of red on her cheeks as she looked up to him again.

“You know-“ The ringing of his phone startled them and Ben quickly went to take the call. Last Christmas was playing and he looked at Rey who shrugged and smiled innocently, trying to hide the grin. She changed his ringtone whenever she felt like it.

“Hi, mom,” Ben answered the phone and Rey saw his face taking on an annoying impression.

“Yes, I did. She will… mom!” He shook his head.

“I am nice to her! ...Yes…love you too…bye.”

He huffed and put his phone away.

“She thinks I might not treat you well enough for her taste and therefore might have scared you off, making you not want to stay at their house over Christmas.”

He sighed again, while Rey chuckled.

“Well, you could have just told her.”

“Believe me. That’s not something you wanna do. She will ask for the date of our wedding, I guaranty it.”

“Well, we will see her tomorrow, right? What was your plan?”

Ben bit his lower lip. “I think they will notice, but if they don’t I guess we have to tell them at some point.” He frowned. “My dad will be so happy to have you in the family.”

“I know. When he brought the Christmas decorations, he asked if I was interested in you.”

That made him look up. “He did?”

Rey nodded. “And what did you answer?”

“The truth, or my truth at that time. That I am interested, but he shouldn’t get his hopes up, cause you are not.”

She shrugged.

“Sweetheart, if I had known-“

“I know. It’s fine. We are together now. That’s all that counts for me. And the family receipts I’ll be getting once we marry,” she teased and winked at him.

“You little, evil...” he began and Rey started running immediately, only to be picked up a second later, trying to free herself from his tickling grasp.

“Stop, stop,” she squealed, winding herself and giggling while trying to tickle him back. “I promise, I didn’t mean it. Let me make it up to you.”

Ben stilled suddenly, letting her down, but keeping his hands on her hips.

“Actually, you owe me a favour.”

“What?”

“You know, for going to the ugly sweater party.”

Rey pursed her lips. “I had forgotten about that, but yes, you are right. What were you thinking of?”

Ben grinned.

“You remember the gift I picked up for you?”

Rey blushed.

“Did you use it yet?” He looked at her with amusement when she shook her head.

“Are you interested in…experimenting?”

She bit her lip and swayed slightly. “I’m not sure. I mean…I kinda want to… but I’m also afraid it might hurt.”

Suddenly her eyes lit up. “But we can use it on you.”

Ben knew she was teasing him again, but he shrugged.

“Sure, if you’d like that.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. “Really? Do you… are you serious?”

“Yes, I mean…if you can use it, I can too, right?”

Rey nodded. “Of course, yes. I’m just surprised. Straight guy’s are usually so sensitive about this area…”

She blushed even more and bit her lip, before looking up to him again.

“Okay, you convinced me. I want to do it.”

“Rey, I wasn’t trying to convince you.”

“I want to, really. I’m curious. Go to your bed and get naked.” There was a smile on her face as she went to her room and came back out again a few seconds later, the little plug carefully unwrapped in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some of you might have guessed it already, but here is the reveal!


	22. Family

“Rey, there is no need to be nervous. They know you and love you already. No big deal.” Ben shrugged and got the last presents out of the car.

His girlfriend was standing close to him, biting her lip in worry.

“What if-“ she started, but was interrupted by an excited Leia, who opened the front door and waved at them.

“Aww, my children are home. How wonderful,” she said cheerfully and ventured right to them, pulling Rey into a hug, before trying to reach Ben as well.

“How are you? Are you hungry? I made a little something, because I thought you might want to eat something before dinner.” She kept on talking while they went into the house. Han was standing in the kitchen, greeting them when they entered. They both put their bags into the hallway and hung their coats before returning into the kitchen.

“How about you let them calm down a bit, before bombarding them with questions?” he said and offered Rey and Ben something to drink.

Leia sighed.

“Of course, I’m sor- Is that my mother’s necklace?”

Rey froze. “What?” Confused she turned to Ben.

“You were my Secret Santa?” When he nodded she continued. “And you gifted me your grandmother’s necklace? Ben, that’s…” She had wanted to say cute, but that would have probably tipped his parents off.

“Too much,” she said instead, frowning a little.

“It’s a heirloom. It didn’t cost me anything and I thought you might like it,” he said slightly embarrassed, that his parents were eyeing them during the conversation.

“It suits you, Rey. Ben was right to give it to you,” Leia agreed. “Now, if you want a snack I prepared something in the living room. I thought you might want to sit down and watch something or talk.”

There was a round of agreeing nods and everyone moved to the other room.

Rey marvelled at how beautiful everything was decorated and how pretty the Christmas tree looked. Hopefully they would always spend Christmas like this from now on.

Being with Ben’s family was awesome. They talked a lot while watching TV and Rey felt at home, something that she also felt when she was with Ben.

Around six everyone got up and Leia started preparing the food for dinner. Rey went to the guest room, they had given her to change, wondering if Ben would sneak into her room later or she would sneak into his.

She decided to go for the black dress and put on the shoes Rose had picked out with her. Her hair was done a few minutes later and she applied minimal makeup.

Ben winked at her when she entered the dining room, keeping quiet because Leia was in the room lighting the candles, while he set the table. The first guests arrived around eight and Rey was pleased to realize she even knew some of them. Maz and Chewie greeted her and even complimented her outfit. She had never met Lando before, but he was a charmer, she could tell. Luke arrived late and wore a Santa Claus outfit, which made everyone laugh.

There was a woman with purple hair, whose name Rey didn’t catch and a younger blonde, who seemed to know Ben and kept talking to him, which was a little unnerving, but Rey didn’t let it show.

The food was great, but of course since Rey had never had a real Christmas dinner, she couldn’t really judge. She loved it, the whole being together with interesting people, eating, drinking and having lovely conversations. It was late when everyone finally left and she helped Leia clear the table. Han and Ben were nowhere to be found as the two women cleaned up.

“Rey,” Leia started when everything looked neat again. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Rey’s breath caught and for a second she panicked, before deciding to be truthful.

“Actually, yes. I do”

Leia seemed confused, but also more interested at her answer.

“Oh, really? Ben never mentioned anyone.”

“It’s still pretty new,” Rey explained, hoping the older woman would just let the topic drop.

“Hm. Well, if you are happy, that’s good.”

  
Rey smiled politely. “He makes me very happy, thank you.”

Leia returned the smile. “Well, you should retire now. Everything is prepared for tomorrow anyways.”

Rey nodded, turning to go to her room. On her way trough the hallway Ben suddenly appeared in the doorway and he greeted her silently, heading towards the dining room.

“Dad wants to-“

Suddenly Leia was hugging him and he looked confused. Rey was standing in the dark witnessing the moment with awe. She had always wished for a mother like Leia.

“Mom, what’s-“

“She told me about her boyfriend.”

“Oh. So, you know?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry. I know you like her. I bet she would have gone out with you if you would have asked her.” Leia sighed. “But, maybe it won’t last. I mean, which guy let’s his girlfriend spent Christmas with another guy, right?”

Ben blinked at her. “Uhm, yeah.”

He scratched his neck, while blushing slightly.

Leia sighed again. “I’ll head to bed now. Is your father in the garage or upstairs?”

“Garage, but he asked me to tell you, that he will be there soon.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Your father and his cars.” She shook her head.

“I’m kind of happy you didn’t pick up that hobby.”

Ben nodded.

“Yeah, well. Good night then. See you tomorrow morning.”

He turned and rushed towards Rey, who was still standing at the same spot and motioned for her to go upstairs.

As quietly as possible they snuck into her room and Ben immediately bend down to kiss her.

“Gosh, you have no idea how much I wanted to touch you today.”

Rey giggled. “I think I have an idea.”

She kissed him, but pulled away a second later.

“I still feel horrible for lying to your mom.”

Ben took a step back and sighed. “We’ll tell them tomorrow, okay? I just wasn’t ready for it tonight.”

Rey nodded.

“Okay, but let’s not postpone it too much.”

In agreement he hummed against her neck, before opening the zipper of her dress.


	23. Fireplace

“Wake up, sleepy head. It’s Christmas,” Ben murmured against her shoulder.

Rey groaned. “So, what?”

Her boyfriend smiled. “That means presents.”

“Not for me. I don’t- Wait, it’s Christmas?” Suddenly she sat up, nearly throwing him of the bed with her strong movement.

“That’s what I said,” Ben said and got up himself. “They are probably waiting for us already. It’s nearly ten.”

Rey gaped at him. “We have slept that long?”

“Yup.” Quickly Rey hurried out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Within ten minutes she was dressed and ready to go and Ben had put on his clothes from the day before. He had to sneak into his room to get something new to put on. Quietly opening the door he headed out first and Rey followed, the bag with Christmas presents she had brought with her in her hand. She headed to the living room and quickly put the gifts under the tree where loads of others were already displayed, waiting to be opened. 

Leia and Han were in the kitchen, him drinking coffee and her preparing food for later. When they saw her, they greeted her and Han offered her a cup as well. Thanking him she took a sip and waited for Ben to arrive. She wanted to tell them now. There was no point in waiting.

A few minutes later he entered the room, looking as handsome as ever, greeting everyone he got himself a cup of coffee as well and came to stand next to Rey.

Leia eyed them and her suspicion was obvious.

“Did the two of you sleep well?” she asked smiling at them innocently.

“Yes, thank you.” Rey nodded.

“And you Ben? I would imagine the two of you were quite cramped in the guest bed.”

Both of them blushed visibly.

“And after last night I had actually been worried for you, but now it seems you just outright lied to us.”

“I’m sorry. I should have just told you-,” Rey started.

“Mom, we’ve been wanting to tell you, but-“

Leia shook her head. “I take it, Ben is your boyfriend then?”

Rey nodded, still feeling bad about the whole situation. But instead of being angry the older woman smiled at her and came to hug her.

“I’m so happy for the two of you. He’s been mooning over you ever since you moved in and it was starting to bother me seeing him so unhappy.”

Rey sighed, slightly relieved and smiled at the woman. “It was mutual.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet. Well, I always felt like you were part of the family, but now I guess it’s official. I can’t wait to go looking for wedding dresses with you!”

Ben turned to Rey mouthing. _I told you so._

“Now that that’s settled you should open your presents, “ Leia exclaimed and Rey’s smile widened. She grabbed Ben’s hand in excitement, leading him into the living room.

The tree was beautiful, especially with all the presents lying underneath. Han moved to light the fireplace and Leia settled down on the couch.

“I think nearly the whole left pile is for you, Rey and the right one is for Ben, but I also put your names on them.”

For a second Rey just looked at the presents, absolutely stunned, that she was allowed to open so many. She had never gotten that much for Christmas whenever she was lucky enough to receive something. To suddenly have someone, who cared enough for her to get her something, was heart warming.

She realized she was shaking when Ben pulled her into a hug.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. You deserve this. Come on, we will open the first one together okay?” His voice was low, but Rey knew his parents were watching them.

Ben leaned forward and took a small gift, which was beautifully wrapped. He urged Rey to open it and when she did and smiled at the woollen gloves that matched her new scarf he backed away again, leaving her to open the rest of her pile.

Leia and Han thanked Rey for her gifts and Ben grinned at her when he unpacked the briefs with cats on them, a gag between them, which had started with a joke from Poe.

Rey herself got modern version of a Polaroid from Ben and she absolutely loved it, immediately taking pictures of them all.

When they finished unwrapping she wrote messages to Rose, Finn, Poe and asked how it was going with the relationship reveal. She also wrote to Phasma and Hux and wished them happy holidays.

Han turned on the TV and they ended up watching Christmas movies till lunch. Rey and Ben cuddled on the couch.

It was the best Christmas Rey had ever had.


	24. Gift

“Look what Rose sent,” Rey exclaimed and showed Ben her phone. There was a picture of Rose, Finn and Poe on it, smiling happily at the camera. “She wrote that it went kinda okay. Her parents don’t understand it that much, but they weren’t angry or anything.”

Ben nodded. “That’s good. Did you tell her about our Christmas experience?”

Rey grinned and looked at her hand, where his grandmother’s engagement ring sparkled.

“Not yet. I want to tell her in person.”

Ben hummed in agreement and put the last of Rey’s pictures into her new album.

Their engagement had happened spontaneously for both of them. Leia had shown the ring to Rey, asking her if she liked it and wanted to try it on. Ben had stumbled into the room just as Rey had been looking at it and had been confused, thinking his mother had gifted it to Rey without asking him beforehand.

“Mom? I wanted to use this as an engagement ring.”

Before Leia had answered however he had noticed Rey’s happy expression falter. Quickly tugging the ring of her finger she had given it to him with a nervous and miserable expression on her face.

“Sorry.”

“Ben, we weren’t-“ Leia had started, but he had cut her off, realizing his mistake.

“No, I’m sorry.” He had held the ring out to Rey again, but she hadn’t taken it. “I thought that you just gifted her the ring I had been wanting to use for our engagement.”

Rey’s head had jerked up at his words and a surprised smile had greeted him.

“Our engagement?”

Ben had shrugged. “I mean, you already have a dress, right?”

Leia hadn’t said anything, but had looked at both of them with pleasant surprise. Ben had held the ring out towards her again.

“Would you…would you wear it?” he had asked and Rey had looked at him taken aback.

“Are you asking me to marry you or…?”

He had seemed to ponder it for two seconds. “Yes…yes, I mean, it’s very spontaneous and we’ve only been dating for about a week and it’s nuts… but it could be a very long engagement, if you don’t want to rush things. Or if this is too forward I could ask you again next-“

“Yes.” She had started grinning from ear to ear.

“-year and… what?” He had stared at her, certain he had misheard her.

“I want to marry you.”

The feelings cursing through Ben had been hard to explain, but he had never been happier.

Pulling her towards him he had kissed her and slipped the ring on her finger. Leia had been ecstatic, immediately hugging both of them and calling for Han to come up as well. They had celebrated for the rest of their stay.

Now the two of them were home again and Rey was excited and wonderfully happy. She had a family of her now and Ben was at her side, bringing her joy wherever they went.

Life was bright indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all of you <3


End file.
